El deber de uη мorαlistα
by Boticcelli Daneshka
Summary: Cuando la moral te impide huir, lo mejor es quedarte y devolver el favor. Yaoi. NaruSasu


.

**El deber de un moralista**

.

Todo el mundo conoce las reglas, las sigue de vez en cuando y las respeta pocas veces; todos menos tú. Sueles ignorar y pasar por alto, como siempre, las normas de supervivencia establecidas. Eres… diferente, o quizás sólo eres un poco (en realidad mucho) tonto. Todo el mundo sabe que una noche de tragos que se convierte en un encuentro fortuito en el auto, pasillo, escaleras, ascensor, cocina o en la habitación de un desconocido del cual no sabes ni el nombre debe terminar con una salida rápida; pudiendo huir desnudo o vestido, todo depende de los gustos. Pero ese no es el punto, si hablamos de sensibilidades y sentimientos, es mejor terminar lo que ni siquiera ha comenzado. Es sólo sexo, simple y directo, sin adornos ni luces de colores.

Sexo.

Follar y correr, es simple. Vas y dejas salir tus fluidos en algún cuerpo nuevo en algún lugar desconocido para luego recoger tus cosas y escapar lo más rápido posible, no dejando oportunidad de decir nombres o intercambiar números. Es lo mejor y lo sabes por experiencia, pero esta vez ha sido diferente. No te gusta seguir las reglas, tú sólo eres un imbécil que sólo quiere follar como poseso y olvidas el resto del universo y las consecuencias.

Sabes que no deberías estar ahí, pero no te importa. Ahí estás, follandote salvajemente a alguien, te mueves tan fuerte que hasta un muerto se levantaría para quejarse por el incesante ruido y el continuo golpeteo de la cama contra la pared.

Te sientes como un Dios del sexo, piensas que le estás dando la mejor noche/madrugada de su vida cuando apenas han pasado cinco minutos y estás por correrte. En algún momento del ir y venir de tu conciencia, te preguntas si lo estará disfrutando o si le habías satisfecho, pero tus pensamientos son interrumpidos rápidamente por otros: ¿A quién le importa? Obviamente a ti ya no. Le llenaras de tus fluidos, adentro o a fuera, en la cara o en la boca, no importa dónde porque tú sólo quieres terminar. Tu sentido de la humanidad dejó de molestarte hacia horas en el bar cuando ibas por la octogésima cerveza y, justo ahora, de ti sólo queda el dulce hormigueo post orgasmo.

Follar y correr, ¿Recuerdas?

No, parece que has olvidado esa parte. Si me lo preguntaras a mí, te diría que es el momento correcto para tomar tu ropa, soltar unas cuantas palabras y huir despavorido sin siquiera mirar atrás. Sé que se te da muy mal mentir, pero si dices algo como "tengo que trabajar mañana", "debo madrugar" o "me esperan en casa", bastaría para salir de ese aprieto. No estás mintiendo y lo sabes, aunque las personas no tienen que saber que quien te espera en casa es un gato gordo y naranja que te aruñará por olvidar su cena (ese será nuestro secreto, lo prometo). Es hora, tienes que ponerte los pantalones, no importa si dices algo o no, debes salir de ahí... ¡Ahora! Es así como debe ser, si no huyes ahora, te lamentarás más de lo que imaginas.

…

No te irás, ¿Cierto? ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera puedes mantener los dos ojos abiertos. Una vez más, ignoras lo que digo y dejas que el sueño te golpee justo en la quijada, dejándote en coma por al menos los siguientes tres días. Caes rendido en su cama, babeando su almohada y roncando como un troll con problemas de asfixia. Idiota… has metido la pata.

Despiertas con un dolor de cabeza habitual, la resaca y tú vuelven a encontrarse, que romántico. Abres los ojos y recuperas la completa conciencia, encontrándote en una cama muy suave para ser la tuya, en una habitación demasiado limpia y ordenada para que alguna vez haya sido pisada por ti. Recuerdos ligeros van y vienen a tu cabeza, se supone que no deberías estar ahí. Has roto una de las principales reglas y eso te asusta un poco, ¿con quién has pasado la noche? ¿Hombre o mujer? No recuerdas del todo, lo único que recuerdas es que te has corrido como poseso y le has follado fatal. Te sientes como un maldito degenerado que sólo quiere llenar pequeños o grandes agujeros con sus fluidos, ni siquiera intentaste satisfacerle. ¡Que vergüenza! Pero recuerda que si me hubieses hecho caso, nada de esto estaría pasando. Posiblemente fuiste incapaz de satisfacerle y pasó la noche en calentura, siéndole imposible auto complacerse por tus ronquidos monstruosos; aún así te ha dejado dormir en su cama y babear su almohada en lugar de sacarte a patadas de su cama y de su casa como mereces.

Sí, sé lo que estás pensando así que olvídate de eso. ¡Vístete y sal de ahí ahora mismo!... Sí, también sé que no me harás caso. Te sientes en deuda, le debes una sesión de complacencia (ya sabes a qué me refiero). ¡Ja! Te espera una muy larga mañana, te lo mereces por no escucharme. No sabes si es hombre o mujer, cosa que dificulta un plan de acción pero no por ello significa que no sepas cómo actuar. Todo se resume a si te gusta o no te gusta, porque eso podría implicar más de lo que debería. De todas maneras, jamás has sido exigente ¿cierto? Como si es una fémina o lo llena la testosterona, feo o bonito, te da igual; tienes experiencia de sobra para cada uno de esos casos.

Personalmente, espero sea la cosa más horrorosa que hayas visto en tu puta vida. Si es posible, con tentáculos y verrugas de bruja; te lo mereces. Has metido la pata hasta el culo, pero aún no tienes idea qué tan mal va a irte.

Las sábanas a tu lado se remueven un poco, _la cosa_ está despierta. No, no encontré un sobre nombre más adecuado a la situación. ¿Estás listo? Espero que sí, aunque simplemente puedes irte si _la cosa_ te parece demasiado fea… ¡Oh! Espera, demasiado tarde; se ha levantado, no tienes escapatoria. PD: quiero que sepas que estoy disfrutando de tu sufrimiento. Es hora, levántate y dale los buenos días y apresura el paso, la mañana mas larga de tu vida no puede esperar. ¡Vamos! No puedes esconderte entre las sábanas para siempre, hombre o mujer, sino te gusta puedes follarle por detrás…¿No? Jajaja. Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar.

_La cosa_ se levanta y camina hacia el baño, lentamente giras el rostro para mirarle. Lo primero que ves es una melena un poco larga y negra, nada mal para mi gusto, seguido por un cuello que se conecta con unos bien formados hombros y una espalda que no puedes evitar seguir hasta su base, en donde se forma un lindo y redondo trasero. ¡wow! Que pedazo de culo, hasta yo me lo follaría. Es un pecado el no recordar cada detalle del _rapidito_ de anoche, pero quizás puedas repetirlo y recordar cada detalle. Aquella vista te hace sentir vivo, no sólo porque es hermoso, sino porque ha despertado a tu pequeño amigo allá abajo.

— ¿Sigues aquí? — Un momento…conocemos esa voz… — Lárgate.

Conocemos esa voz, esa cara y esa mirada. Jajaja ¿No es éste el tipo con el que peleaste anoche en el bar? ¡Hijo de puta! Ya sabía yo que te gustaba. Aquel moreno frecuenta el mismo bar que tú, pero la noche anterior fue más presumido e idiota que nunca, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sí, Sakura te retó a conquistarlo, (quizás debas llamarla más tarde, heriste su orgullo de mujer al enrollarte con quién la rechazó) te tomaste muy personal el follarte ese presumido culo, pudiste haberlo hecho en el baño del bar y él se negó; así fue como terminaste aquí ¿Ya lo recuerdas? Bien, ya puedes irte. No, detente, conozco esa cara… sé lo que significa y no me gusta para nada.

Piensas que tienes un deber moral que cumplir, ¡Hipócrita! No me vengas con eso, te conozco… No, detente. El moreno siguió su camino al baño. La llave de la ducha se abrió y ese fue el único sonido existente, ese y el sonido de mi voz siendo ignorada. Piénsalo, es un idiota, ese deber moral no debería existir. Sí, al fin lo entiendes; merece haber quedado insatisfecho toda la noche. ¡Ja! Ese bastardo te hace enojar, pero también te prende. Cualquier cosa y cualquier persona hubiese sido mejor que verlo y que fuese él con quién dormiste, jamás imaginaste esa voz despectiva pero sensual, esa mirada prepotente pero cautivadora…lamento decirlo, pero estás jodido mi amigo, estás jodido.

Recoges tu ropa con indignación y molestia, te vestirás en cualquier lugar que no sea ahí, no importa si tienes que salir a la calle desnudo. Pero eso no dura mucho, el sonido del agua de la ducha te llama y de pronto te sientes sucio, ¿por qué no tomar una ducha? Ya estás ahí, podrías aprovechar y hasta ahorrar un poco de agua… ¿No? ¡Por favor! No lo pienses mucho, no es una costumbre tuya eso de pensar. Ya has roto la regla principal, ¿Qué más da romper otra? En menos de cinco minutos tu ropa sale volando por los aires y ya te estás metiendo a la ducha a pesar de las quejas del moreno, no importa lo que ese bastardo tiene para decir. Después de todo, tienes un deber moral para con él y debes cumplirlo pase lo que pase.

Oh sí, estás jodido y lo sé, y lo sabes, todos lo sabemos. Desde el primer momento en el que lo viste supiste que las cosas cambiarían; has escogido el camino difícil y no creo que salgas bien de esta situación, pero, ¿Qué más da? Estás en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto; inténtalo. No creo que te sea difícil quedarte un rato más en aquel lugar, y por lo que veo a él tampoco le importa; después de todo, es un deber moral el darle placer después de haber obtenido lo mismo de él a pesar de estar rompiendo las reglas.

Disfrútalo, te lo mereces.

Atte.: **Tú conciencia**.

* * *

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo..Yo...he regresado xD

Agradezco a mi hermana, a Monic y a Mag por creer en mí cuando yo misma pensé que no podría.

Las adoro.

Con respecto a mi anterior cuenta: La perdi y me fue imposible recuperarla, es por ello que cree esta nueva cuenta para continuar mis escritos y comenzar nuevos proyectos.

Espero que aún me recuerden y, más importante que eso, espero su apoyo :)

Me alegra haber vuelto.

No olviden seguir la flecha y comentar ;)

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
